Flipside
by AmberStarry
Summary: The Winchesters find themselves in yet another strange situation when Sam and Dean go on a hunt only to wake up one morning slightly more feminine than they were the night before. Who did this to them and why is the question, and Sam and Dean are on a mission to get to the bottom of it. Being female was never so supernatural.
1. Prettier Than Usual

**Flipside **

**Chapter 1 – Prettier than Usual**

It was an ordinary morning, or what could be considered ordinary for the Winchesters. Dean sat up in the lumpy bed that had been provided in the most recent cheap and dingy hotel that he and Sam had checked into the night before. They were chasing up a job in a fairly remote town about twenty miles north of Sioux Falls, which they had been lucky to have previously been in after a visit at Bobby's. A guy had apparently had chunks of flesh bitten out of him, by what the papers were calling a bear, with the only evidence found being the tip of what appeared to be a bull's horn on the floor of the crime scene. Dean and Sam had decided that it seemed like their kind of thing, and had hitched up to the town of Allokot* quick-smart.

With a yawn, Dean stood and stretched out his stiff arms. If there was one thing he would have given anything for, it was a half-decent bed that he could actually enjoy his routine four hours in; as opposed to the crappy beds he usually dealt with. The only thing that redeemed them was the magic fingers, but sometimes even that didn't cut it. When his bones made a satisfactory cracking sound that signified all his joints had clicked into place, he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the face towel from the bench opposite the sink. He turned on the tap and stuck his cupped hands under the water, splashing the cool liquid over his face to snap himself awake, then straightened up and rubbed the towel over his face. It was at this point that he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as the towel was pulled away from his eyes and almost haemorrhaged on the spot.

Now Dean liked his face. He was an attractive man, and against all ideals that would be deemed inappropriate in modest company, he knew it. He had no qualms in admitting to himself that he had a pretty face that warranted attention, and he prided himself on this whether it was a good thing or not; hence the reason he always took time out in the morning to gel his hair and make sure he was adequately clean-shaven, or only had a light shadow of facial hair that gave him that rugged sex appeal he aimed to radiate on any given day when he wasn't fully immersed in a hunt.

So it was then, that he received quite a shock when the current face staring back at him in the mirror was prettier than it had ever been before, and not in the narcissistic sense as it would first appear. The reason it was prettier had nothing to do with Dean suddenly having an epiphany of his magically super-enhanced good looks, but more to do with the fact that the face in the mirror was distinctly more feminine than it had ever been; in fact it was completely feminine. His chiselled jawline had vanished, to be replaced with a more rounded female equivalent; so too was this the case with his already full lips which now procured a cutesy pout reminiscent of a woman's cupid-bowed kisser. His ears had shrunk, his neck had thinned and his Adams apple had plain disappeared. His eyes were bigger and thus _cuter_. The only thing that hadn't really changed was his hair. On the whole, he looked very much like some sort of pixie, and after his recent encounter with fairy folk Dean Winchester was of the strong conviction that he _didn't do pixies_.

When he looked down at himself the situation didn't get any better. His shirt hung loosely on him, accentuated by the slight curve outwards at his chest area that looked very much like boobs. His pants were almost falling off him as his waist cambered into a tamed hourglass figure. His hands were smaller and his fingers were thinner. It took him a few moments to register what was happening, but when he did it hit him like a ton of salt compacted into bricks – _he _wasn't currently a he, _he _was a _she_.

"SAM!"

The younger hunter startled awake at his name being screamed from the bathroom. As soon as he realised where he was and who was screaming, he jumped up and readied himself for action. Grabbing a pistol that was laying on the bedside table he edged his way over to the bathroom, preparing for a fight against whatever was trying to gank Dean. "Dean, hold on!" He moved closer to the doorway and then leaped into the bathroom, pointing the gun in the direction Dean's voice had come from, and therefore at Dean himself (or should I say herself).

"Whoa, whoa, put the gun down man!" Dean gestured at the ground, urging Sam to take aim off her.

Sam lowered the gun and cocked his head to the side quizzically as he took in Dean's appearance. "You're a girl."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "That's what I called you in here for. I have no idea what's going on, I woke up and found myself like this!"

Sam grinned and had to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape him. "You woke up like this? What, did somebody sneak in and perform a sex-change operation on you when we were asleep?" The laughter seeped out and Sam snickered.

Dean frowned and crossed her arms over his chest, flinching slightly at the feeling of his arms resting against two pillows of flesh that had never been there previously. "Like you're one to talk, asshole."

The laughter was cut off abruptly and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" When Dean didn't reply, he turned around and looked at the mirror. His eyes were dark and his eyelashes fuller. His mahogany hair, although usually long, now hung down to just above his waist, complete with luscious waves. His chest jutted out, like Dean's, and his waistline curved in giving him a set of shapely hips. His lower lip trembled and he looked back at Dean. "I'm a girl too!"

"Yeah, jackass." Dean looked Sam up and down. "Actually, you're not too bad, a bit tall, but not bad." She scrunched her face up in disgust. "Why am I even saying that? You're my brother - Uh, sister."

Sam shook her head. "That's not the point; the point is that we're female!" She looked at the mirror and ran her hands through her hair. "Long hair doesn't suit me."

Dean had to use every ounce of her self-control not to face-palm herself at that comment. "Look, I think the first thing we should do is call Cas, maybe he'll know what the hell is going on here." Dean took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Cas, we really need you right now, so you better get your feathery ass here right now or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Dean snapped her eyes open and her mouth dropped open. "Not you too Cas!"

Sam turned away from the mirror and gasped. Castiel stood before them, blue eyes giant and mystified, lips full and pink, face pointed and delicate, skin smooth and flawless. Hair that was usually in a messy mop now sat in an untidy bob. The trench coat that usually fitted perfectly was now hanging off Cas' shoulders, loosely staying on. The same went for Cas' shirt and suit pants.

Cas started at Dean and tilted her head to one side. "Who are you?"

"It's Dean!" Dean took a step forward and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I can't believe you're in the same boat as us Cas, out of anybody I would have thought you'd be unaffected, I mean you're a freaking angel!"

"Wha-" Cas looked down at herself and raised her eyebrows. "My vessel has changed, how could this be?"

"Your vessels be turned femme fatale," Sam replied, checking out Castiel's new body. "You look pretty good like that Cas."

Castiel shrugged and nodded. "Thank you Sam, you look nice too."

"Look, can we all just agree that we're hot as chicks and move on," Dean urged. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the main section of the motel room. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to find the son of a bitch who's responsible for this and make him put us back to normal ASAP. I am not chick material, man."

Sam flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "I dunno Dean, you're pretty hot like this." She winked cheekily as Dean gave her an unimpressed look from the bed where she was now rummaging through her duffle bag.

"Why are you flirting with each other? " Castiel looked from Dean to Sam quizzically, not understanding what was going on.

"Sam's being a smartass Cas," Dean explained, pulling out a shotgun from the bag and beginning to load it with shells. She changed the subject when Cas still didn't seem to be comprehending the situation. "Before we do anything, since we're in new bodies now, we have to give ourselves new – female – names, and we won't be able to us our fake ID's either."

"Okay," Sam agreed, nodding. "From now until we get our old bodies back, you'll be Deana**, I'll be Samantha, and Cas can be Cassie. Basically like our normal names, except feminine. Easy enough to remember, right?"

Dean cocked the shot gun. "Sounds good."

"I think before anything I should attempt to do some research. There might be some completely feasible explanation for this." Sam walked over to the bedside table and opened her laptop which was resting there. "And before we can go anywhere we need clothes that actually fit us properly, everything we have is way too big now."

"Nothing wrong with baggy clothes," Dean responded, laying the shotgun back in the duffle bag gently.

"Yeah but baggy in the crotch," Sam countered.

"Touché."

"I can get clothes for you," Castiel offered. She clicked her fingers and the clothes she was wearing suddenly snapped inwards to fit her newly curvaceous form. "That's better."

Sam blinked; the laptop now on her lap and loading up. "Or couldn't you just do what you did to your clothes except to ours?"

Castiel nodded once. "Yes, I suppose I could do that." She clicked her fingers again and the clothes Sam and Dean were wearing tightened to fit them. "The clothes in your bags should be the same," Cas informed.

"Thanks Cas, you're a godsend." Dean paused and then laughed, "Hey, I made a pun!"

"Uh, guys, there's one more thing we need that we don't have," Sam interrupted from over at the bed.

"What's that Sammy?" Dean turned to the younger sister, listening intently.

"Unless you want to be flopping around all over the place, we're gonna need some bras," Sam said frankly.

"Oh." Dean scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Cas, can you take this one?"

"I can try but I am not educated in the purchasing of braziers." Castiel looked from Dean to Sam.

"Well neither are we," they replied in unison.

Deciding that she probably wouldn't be able to get out of this, Castiel sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon." Then she disappeared.

Dean turned to Sam. "Alright Sammy, let's figure out what the hell has happened to us."

So began to start of an adventure that the Winchesters were sure to not be forgetting any time soon.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

***Allokot – Fictional town which I have created because I do not live in America and consequently do not know the geography, and can't be bothered researching it. Yes, I'm a lazy piece of crap, I admit it. Name derives from the word αλλόκοτος (allókotos) which is Greek for 'weird'. **

****Deana – I imagine it to be pronounced "Deena" like an A has just been tacked on to the end of Dean's name instead of "Dee-ana". I don't know why but I just feel like the latter pronunciation doesn't match Dean's character, it's too, well, feminine xD But hey, that's just my opinion!**

**Okay guys, so here we have the first chapter of my genderbender Supernatural fanfic! I hope you've enjoyed it (although nothing much has happened in this chapter) and that I can keep this fic interesting. I might not update regularly because I'm currently in the last 3 months of my last year of school and I'm a bit flat out, but I promise I'll try and write chapters as fast as I can within reason! **

**Stay tuned for the next instalment of Flipside!**

**Amber*****


	2. Angel in Aisle Four

**Flipside**

**Chapter 2 – Angel in Aisle Four**

There was a bright light and an almost deafening roar of noise. Colours swirled in a rainbow spectrum, accompanied by a dizzying and confusing array of letters and numbers. It was like a million piece jigsaw puzzle that was impossible to figure out how to even start. Castiel stood in the women's lingerie aisle, staring aimlessly at the selection of braziers in front of her. This was harder than she had first thought. There were so many different sizes and varieties of these things that she wasn't sure what to take. Dean and Sam had not said anything about there being sizes, and certainly nothing about numbers and letters and coding for said sizes. The white noise of chatter from nearby shoppers buzzed in Castiel's brain like a numbing drug. So many choices, too many choices, how was she expected to know the right ones?

There was only one solution; she would have to take all of them.

So Castiel got to work picking up two of every kind of bra she could find. When her hands were so full she could hardly contain the load she was carrying, she decided she would have to zap herself back, considering she didn't have any money to actually purchase these items. It was a breach of the Ten Commandments, but she was really at a loss for anything else to do; besides, it's not like she was exactly a saint anyway, and it was certainly not like the police could exactly track a mysterious disappearing lady with a ton of bras in her hands, even if she was caught on camera.

She paused. She could sense something watching her. She looked around the store at the men and women walking past her; it all seemed quite normal, as far as human standards went. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was lurking in the shadows, observing her. She looked over her shoulder, still nothing. She had to get back to Sam and Dean though, and decided to not waste any more time. So before she got into the metaphysics of the consequences of nicking a bunch of bras, she zapped herself back to the hotel where Sam and Dean were sprawled on one of the beds, peering at the laptop.

They looked up when they sensed another presence in the room. "Oh, hi Ca- WHAT THE HELL?" Sam's jaw dropped and Dean jumped up from the bed. "What is this? Why have you got the whole bra aisle with you?"

Castiel dropped the clothing on the floor and looked up at Dean with a blank expression. "You didn't say which ones you wanted, so I got all of them."

Sam put the laptop down and walked over to the pile of bras. "Well I suppose we'll have to sift through this heap until we find ones that fit us,"

Dean picked one up with her forefinger and thumb and held it away from herself in hesitation. "This is so wrong…"

"Oh suck it up, it's not like we're going to stay like this." Sam picked up a bra and began to strip off her top.

"WHOA! What are you doing?" Dean covered her eyes with her arm and waved the hand holding the bra in a 'stop' motion.

"Trying on bras?" Sam lowered her shirt and looked at Dean, confused.

Dean peeked over her arm and then lowered it. "Well don't strip in front of us! Go into the bathroom, man!"

"You've never had a problem with me taking my shirt off in front of you before."

"You've never had _breasts _before!"

Sam looked down at herself and a blush began to appear across her face. "Oh, right." She then slinked off into the bathroom to commence trying on the bra she had picked up.

Castiel watched Sam walk past her and then turned to Dean. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Cas, buy some dildos maybe?" Dean grinned but when Cas didn't respond to the joke she rolled her eyes. "We'll figure it out, we always do, don't we? Anyway, we couldn't find any reports of this sort of thing happening around here, but we did get a lead on the hunt we were chasing up in the first place."

"You're still going to finish this hunt," Castiel asked, looking shocked (well, as shocked as Cas ever got) at the thought.

"Of course! What, you think a surprise sex-change is going to stop us from doing our job?" Dean stepped forward and dusted off the right shoulder of Castiel's coat. "You know this look suits you, you might want to keep the female appearance." She looked Cas in the eyes, who gazed back bemused. "I like it."

Sam walked out of the bathroom holding the bra and looking disappointed. "This one is way too big," she announced, before looking over at Dean and Cas, only catching the end of their extended eye contact. "I think this is going to take a while. Maybe I should take half into the bathroom, and you can take the other half in here, and we'll just go through them until we find ones that fit."

Dean looked down at the pile and sighed. "Aw man, I hate being a chick."

"I'm fairly certain chicks hate being chicks too," Sam replied.

"I don't really see the difference," Cas commented levelly.

"That's because your vessel is just an angel condom, you can switch from female to male anytime you want. Do angels even have genders?" Dean asked matter-of-factly.

Castiel was silent for a minute before she replied. "I don't know, none of us have really thought about it. If we fall in love we fall in love, the concept of gender has never been of concern to us."

"It would be nice to have zero discrimination like that, wouldn't it?" Sam commented.

Cas shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know."

Sam picked up half the pile of bras. "Okay, time to get to work, the quicker we do this the better."

Dean picked up the other half of the pile and put it on her bed. "Whatever you say, Sammy." Sam retreated into the bathroom and Dean turned to Cas. "You just gonna stand there and watch?"

Cas blinked. "Is that what you want me to do?"

Dean pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just go and chill somewhere for a while, I'll call you back when Sam and I have our shirts on again, okay?"

Cas nodded and disappeared.

Dean turned to the pile of bras and shook her head. "Angels."

* * *

Sam stood in front of a CD store, peering out at the people walking up and down the main street. Allokot was a fairly quiet town by the looks of it; very homely and country orientated. It seemed like a popular place for farmers to gather, although most of the people were dressed in modern attire. Little boutiques graced the strip, selling one of a kind bits and bobs, and broken up by only two or three diners. One of them had a big sign up that advertised their famous apple pie - Dean had taken quite an interest in that diner, and had insisted that they stop in for dinner that night.

A dog trotted past, tongue hanging out languidly in apparent happiness. Sam followed it with her eyes. She'd like another dog, but now was not the time to dwell on that. Besides, Dean would never agree anyway, no dog was getting anywhere near her baby in this or the next lifetime they saw. She dusted off her suit and slid on the pair of sunglasses that was in her front pocket. She had tied her hair up in a neat low ponytail with the hair tie she had always kept handy in her duffle bag; even when she was male she needed something to hold her hair back sometimes. Of course she had gotten a few comments about having a hair tie from Dean, but she was used to that sort of thing, it was Dean's way of being affectionate. They had decided to keep on investigating the hunt they had started, and had found themselves a lead at this very CD store. Of course they couldn't use their fake ID's, as Dean had previously stated, but they did have business cards that were still applicable (applicable for Dean if she explained that her nickname was printed on the cards, since "Dean" wasn't exactly a unisex title); so they decided to pose as Talent Agents instead of the usual FBI deal.

The guy they were looking for was named Gavin Renolds, and he had apparently been the brother of the victim (Mark Renolds) in question. They believed family was as good a place to start as any, the trouble was trying not to look too suspicious asking the questions they needed to, while pretending to be people who generally would not ask those questions. If it sounded complicated in theory, it was a whole other thing in practice. It hadn't exactly gone down well, they had entered the shop and asked for Mark purposefully claiming they wanted to offer him a record deal (he had been a drummer) and they had of course been put on to his brother who had worked in the shop with him; Gavin had informed them of his brother's death and they had politely inquired into what happened. The brother hadn't really told them anything the papers didn't already say, and after they had gotten the information out of him they had tried to make a quick getaway, but Gavin had insisted that they listen to his music and see what they thought. Dean was still currently in the store, trying to explain that they really had to leave, Sam had managed to sneak out by saying she wanted to get something out of the car.

And thus Sam stood in front of the CD store, waiting for Dean to come out.

After several more minutes Dean emerged from the store, the bell chiming as she opened the door and stepped outside. She gave Sam and narrowed glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "you know after you left he started hitting on me."

"He started hitting on you?" Sam lowered the sunglasses she was wearing to look at Dean with surprise. "What did he say?"

Dean's cheeks flushed and she turned away. "That doesn't matter, what matters is you ditched me you bastard!" She walked over to the car and opened the door, slipping in and then slamming it shut.

Sam shook her head and followed suit. When she was in the car Dean turned on the radio and ACDC started blasting through the speakers. "He did tell me something interesting though," Dean remarked as she reversed and started to drive. "Gavin was really into Greek mythology."

"You think he might have summoned something," Sam asked.

"Could be," Dean replied.

"I couldn't find any hex bags in your room."

Dean and Sam jumped in shock at the new voice that had jumped into their conversation. Sam turned around to look in the back seat and Dean glanced in the rearview mirror. "You almost gave us a heart attack Cas!"

Castiel looked out the window. "Sorry."

"Well I guess that rules witches out then," Sam sighed, turning back to the front.

"Did you find anything else, Cas?" Dean put her eyes back on the road. She wasn't getting her hopes up, it sounded pretty futile anyway. Whatever had changed them wasn't making itself obvious.

Cas turned to look at the back of Dean's head. "No, there was nothing that I could see. No hex bags, no cursed objects, no sulphur, no ectoplasm. From what I could tell the place was completely clean."

Sam sighed again. "So no demons or ghosts either."

Dean looked over at Sam and smacked her on the leg, then put her hand back on the steering wheel. "We'll find what's doing this, okay Sam? Now stop being such a pessimistic piece of crap."

"You're laying the insults on heavily today," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well you left me in a CD store with a pervert. I think you can withstand a bit of badmouthing," Dean responded.

"You know women have to go through that kind of thing every day. Maybe it'll teach you to not be so pervy to women yourself after we manage to find a way to change ourselves back." Sam glanced at Dean with a semi-smirk forming on her face.

"I'm not pervy," Dean muttered, "I'm just sexually deprived."

"Sexually deprived my ass!"

"If you are deprived of something I could help you," Castiel offered from the back.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and then back out at the street. Another blush rose to her cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who was staring at her intently. "That's okay Cas, I'm good."

Sam bent down and picked up the duffle bag next to her feet, then pulled out the article on the hunt to read over again. "So, where to now?"

Dean hit started to brake softly as they came to a set of lights and then looked up and started adjusting the rearview mirror. "Guess we should visit the scene of the crime. Next stop, Gavin's house."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**My god I want to personally apologise for the first chapter, I read over it and cringed something shocking. Way too many grammar and syntax errors for my liking, when I have the motivation and time I'm definitely going over it and fixing those mistakes. That's what I get for writing when I'm half-asleep though (even if that is when my best writing occurs the majority of the time). **

**Anyway, here's the second chapter of Flipside! Hope you enjoyed it as much, if not better than the first. **

**Amber*****


	3. It's All Greek to Me

**Flipside **

**Chapter 3 – It's All Greek to Me**

Dean picked up a half-empty bottle of ouzo and sniffed it, then pulled it away swiftly to get rid of the strong aroma. "When Gavin said his brother was really into Greek stuff he wasn't kidding."

Sam looked up from the books she was examining. "Huh?"

"Ouzo, it's like alcoholic liquid liquorice, Greek speciality," Dean explained, putting the bottle down and moving on.

"And you would know that how?" Sam raised an eyebrow sceptically.

Dean shrugged. "I know my liquor, that and I once had Greek girlfriend for a few weeks when I was working a case with Dad."

That was all Sam needed. She turned back to the pile of books that she was standing over. All of them were stories centred on Greek mythology, specifically the tale of some guy called Theseus. A lot of the books were written in Greek, so Sam couldn't decipher them, but the few that were in English looked pretty gruesome. It was common knowledge that Greek Mythology was quite explicit though, so Sam wasn't that shocked at what she was seeing. "You ever heard of Theseus?"

"Isn't it similar to a dictionary?" Dean eyed a poster on the wall depicting Odysseus fighting the Cyclops and shook her head.

"_Theseus _not thesaurus you idiot," Sam corrected exasperatedly. "All these books are about him. Some of them are in Greek so we can't read them but there are a few which are in English. I think we should take some of them with us and read up on whatever they're about, it probably has something to do with the case."

Dean turned back to Sam and shot her a scowl. "I knew that, I'm not an idiot. Anyway, that sounds like a pretty solid idea. You collect the books and I'll do a quick once-over of the place to see if there's anything else of value around here."

Castiel walked into the room wearing her trademark blank expression. "No need, I already scoped the premises and there's nothing else in here."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Castiel side-glanced at Dean without changing her expression. "Are you questioning my vigilance?"

"No." Dean shook her head. "I'm questioning your certainty."

"I don't see the difference."

Dean rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"So are we ready to go," Sam asked as she threw her duffle bag now filled with books over her shoulder.

Dean looked around and then let her eyes linger on Cas for a few seconds before turning back to Sam. "Yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

Dean sat on the motel bed staring at the TV. She was entirely engrossed by what she was watching. Moans of pleasure elicited from the program followed by a badly executed "Oh Dr. Sexy!" Dean leaned closer, trying to get a higher definition visual of the enthralling medical drama. In this episode, the shy but sexy doctor Narre had found out that Dr. Sexy performed unauthorised surgery on her father to save his life, and now she was making slow, passionate love to him as a thank you.

"Why do the Doctors have sexual intercourse in the hospital?" Castiel inquired.

Dean jumped in fright as she was ripped out of her fantastical world of medicine and sex. She turned to Cas who was standing next to the bed watching Dr. Sexy M.D intensely, trying to understand the concept, or lack thereof of it. "I don't know Cas, I don't focus on things like that."

"But isn't that considered socially inappropriate?" Cas looked down at Dean. "Humans are so confusing, they make it explicitly clear that doing that sort of thing is highly indecent and then they put it in their television programs. Why?"

"That's precisely why they put it on television, because they can't do it in real life," Dean explained. "You think nobody fantasises about it? You think nobody wants superpowers, or to be a wizard or to get busy with their smokin' hot doctor in the hospital bathrooms? But we can't do those things because they are impossible, so we make fiction, stories where it does happen, to satiate our appetites." She gestured to the TV. "Understand?"

Castiel looked back at the TV. "No."

"Don't angels have stories?' Dean asked indignantly.

"Not really," Castiel replied, "We generally just talk about things that have actually happened. We have never had the need for… fiction."

Dean shrugged. "I guess when you're all-powerful beings you don't need to fantasise, you can just make things happen."

Castiel turned to Dean just as an actress on screen exclaimed "I love you!" and Dean's face flushed for the third time that day.

Their conversation was interrupted when Sam opened the door of the motel room and let out a particularly loud yawn. "Next time you want burgers you can get them yourself," she told Dean as she pulled her cup of salad out and then threw the bag of burgers and fries to Dean whose face was still rosy red.

Dean picked up the remote and switched off the TV; she suddenly wasn't interested in Dr. Sexy's escapades anymore. She pulled out one of the burgers and offered it to Castiel.

"You know I don't eat," Castiel said, not moving.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but I thought you might like one, 'cause you know, you were so fond of them for a while."

Cas reached out a hand and took the burger. "Thank you."

Sam stuck a fork in her salad and started to nibble on a piece of lettuce as she waited for her laptop to load up. When the screen turned on the web browser popped up sporting images from . Sam turned to Dean who was now digging into her burger happily. "You've been watching porn?"

Dean swallowed her food. "I wanted to test out the new equipment, see if it was more efficient or not, _if you know what I mean_," she explained, giving Sam a wink.

"Will nothing stop you from getting off? I swear you're a horn dog," Sam said turning back to her laptop. "Incidentally, was it any different?"

"Less mess, so that's a plus," said Dean, taking another bite of her burger, "but other than that I don't think there was any major distinction."

"I'll take your word for it," Sam commented.

Castiel took a bite of her burger and swallowed it without chewing. "Eating is so strange."

"Just enjoy the taste, don't think about it," Dean told her in a muffled voice through her mouthful of food.

Sam went to type in a web address in the internet browser. She groaned as she tried to flick her hair out of her eyes but the long strands hung heavily over her face and there was no forthcoming respite from the seemingly endless annoyance that was her long chocolate tresses. Even as a male her long hair had never been this much of a hassle, she couldn't figure out how women dealt with this on a regular basis.

Dean noticed Sam's frustration and put her burger down. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"It's this damn hair," Sam grumbled, "it's all in my face and mouth and ugh! I hate it!"

Dean chuckled and walked over to where Sam was sitting, struggling with the tangled strands of hair bombarding her face. "Here, let me help you." She slid her fingers through Sam's hair to make it neat and then gathered it in her hands into a ponytail on the top of Sam's head; she then folded it over and tied it together with Sam's hair tie into a loose bun. With a smile, Dean sat back down on the bed and picked up her burger once more, staring at her handiwork all the while.

Sam reached her hand around and felt the bun. Her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you learn to do that?" She turned to Dean, staring her down quizzically.

"When I was living with Lisa I had to help her do her hair sometimes when she didn't have any free hands, you know, like when she was doing dishes or helping Ben. I just kind of picked it up, it's not hard you know, I thought you would have learned to do it with all that hair you had before."

"I generally just let it hang loose before," said Sam.

"That's what _he _said," said Dean.

"What who said?" asked Castiel.

"Don't worry," sighed Sam.

There was a silence for a few minutes as Sam began looking up things on her laptop and Dean and Cas continued to eat their hamburgers. They didn't have many times when they were silent like this, or as calm as this for that matter, and truthfully, not that any of them would admit it, they were quite uncomfortable in the peace. When you ran around killing monsters for a living quietness became a rare, nay, freak occurrence. One that was probably more unnerving than it should have been.

Castiel sat down on the bed and nibbled at her burger tentatively, still unsure about the food. Dean took hearty bites, munching the meat and buns in her mouth happily. She glanced at Cas and shot her a small smile to encourage Cas to keep eating. Meanwhile Sam was oblivious to the other two as she began googling things relevant to the hunt, periodically taking a mouthful of salad follow by a gulp of soda. When Dean finished her burger she stood up and stretched, the groaned in discomfort.

"God bras are uncomfortable, they itch and scratch and dig into your skin so much they leave big fat marks," she remarked as she lifted up the side of her top and manoeuvred the elastic of the holding device to reveal the red lines etched into her skin.

Sam looked away from the computer and picked up her cup of salad, deciding she was too hungry to half-ignore it anymore. "Has anybody told you that you whinge when you're a chick almost as much as you do when you're a guy?"

"Has anybody told you that you're almost as much of a bitch when you're a guy as you are when you're a chick?" Dean retaliated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually I think you're both exactly the same in personality no matter which gender you are," Castiel commented from the bed, still tending her now half-eaten burger.

Sam and Dean only responded by turning to Castiel and shouting "Shut up Cas!" in unison with angered tones.

Sam shook her head. "Look Dean, you and I both know that this isn't an ideal situation. Neither of us asked to wake up with boobs and vaginas, but we did, so we'll deal with it. We'll find whatever has done this and we'll gank it, and then we'll turn back to normal. Then you can go back to complaining about manly things, okay?"

The older Winchester ran a hand through her hair and rolled her eyes patronisingly. "Don't get your titties in a twist Sammy." There was a pause and then Dean grinned unrestrictedly. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Glad you found a silver lining," Sam said sarcastically.

"Whatever did this to you must have immense power. It didn't just change your appearance it changed your whole physiology." Castiel paused. "Oh yes, it changed mine also I guess."

"Well whatever it is it's going to get a red hot poker jammed up its ass when I find it," Dean rejoined.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Alright, I swear this is the last chapter of setup, after this the juicy stuff is going to start. Action, mystery solving, and what the Winchester's do best – monster killing! **

**So stick around for the next chapter of Flipside ^_^**

**Amber*****

**Dean: Seriously, that's the chapter? Dude, where's the action?!  
Sam: You do realise not all stories have action, right?  
Dean: All stories we're involved in do, or my name isn't Dean Action Winchester.  
Sam: Your name isn't Dean Action Winchester.  
Dean: Shut up.  
Cas: Did I miss something? **


	4. The Horny Truth

**Flipside**

**Chapter 4 – The Horny Truth**

Sam stared at the laptop disbelievingly. She had scoped google and countless Greek mythology websites only to come across the same thing over and over; but it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. There were things that were made out to be myths that were actually real, like vampires and ghosts, and then there were creatures which were assuredly not real and could not walk the earth. Sam knew this, Dean knew this - every hunter that wasn't brain-dead knew this. And what Sam was looking at right now was one of the creatures that according to all lore should have been non-existent. She had checked the facts and then checked them again, and it seemed like this was the only plausible answer.

She looked over at the window to see the afternoon sunlight streaming in and basking her in a semi-uncomfortable warmth. She shimmied on the seat to try and take the pressure off her back. Sometimes conclusive answers just didn't make themselves known during hunts, but she wasn't really vying for a challenge. Things were getting too weird here, she just wanted to be done with this hunt, get back to normal and hightail it out of the town before some other freaky crap started up.

Dean snorted and lurched upright in the bed, groggily mumbling something about not letting the pie burn before her brain registered that she had woken herself up from the nap she had been taking. She rubbed her eyes and then looked over at Sam who was staring at her laptop with a bemused expression. "Found anything yet?"

Sam looked over at Dean and sighed. "Yeah, but you're not going to like it."

"When have I ever liked it," Dean rebutted, standing up and walking over to the cheap baby blue plastic table and chair that Sam had positioned herself at. "Lay it on me, bro."

"Shouldn't that be 'sis' now?" Sam inquired, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

Dean nodded in sardonic agreement. "Yeah, yeah, just tell me what you've got."

Sam turned the laptop around so Dean could see the screen and revealed a picture of a creature that was half-bull half-man. "Minotaur," she said blatantly.

"A Minotaur?" Dean bent down and started to examine the picture. "No way, dude. These things don't exist. You know that, you can't seriously believe one of these things has been lurking around this town and not one person has seen it."

"I don't know," Sam answered truthfully, turning the laptop back to her. "I've been up most of the night and all morning searching for something more concrete but this is the only thing that makes any sense - even though it hardly makes any sense at all. It was either a minotaur or a particularly pissed off cow."

The older Winchester put her hands behind her head and started to pace up and down the room. "Well it does explain the bull's horn on the ground of the crime scene. So how do we kill it?"

At this question Sam grimaced and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well in the myth Theseus, the guy you mistook for a thesaurus yesterday, grabbed its horns and kind of… snapped its neck."

"He what?" Dean paused her walking and turned to Sam. "How in the heck are we supposed to snap its neck?"

"You got me."

If there was any hope in Dean's eyes it had been shoved aside by the previous statement. This whole thing was starting to look pretty futile to the two Winchesters. "Do we know anything else?" Dean tried feebly, a last resort to finding this thing.

"Yeah, in the story the minotaur lives in a dark labyrinth. I'm guessing that it probably went and found a place that's dark with a lot of hallways to run around in after it finished our friend Gavin off." A grim expression overtook Sam's face and she said no more. If this could get any more ambiguous it would be a pretty difficult feat.

Dean walked over to the small black fridge that sat in the corner of the room, layered in a sheath of dust and strung to the wall with multiple cobwebs. Housekeeping was obviously not a high priority in this establishment. The fridge itself contained the standard compendium of assorted goods, such as mini milk cups (just enough for a coffee), a small bottle of champagne, a bottle of coke, a can of Fanta and a bottle of spring water. Those were stashed in the door, Dean reached into the belly of the beast where she had thrown in a six pack she had purchased the day before. Her hand clasped around the neck of the beer bottle as she pulled it out from its packaging, and as her skin came in contact with the chilled glass a thought suddenly occurred to her. She span around, bottle of beer still in her hand ripped out smoothly from its packaging and locked eyes with Sam who had noticed her sister's sudden change in manner. "There's a hospital down the road, right?"

Sam squinted in confusion but nodded nonetheless. St Hubertus Hospital was a mile or so down the road from their hotel, they had passed it on the way from the record shop. However she failed to see the importance of that. Gavin was already declared dead, he wasn't in hospital, he was buried; so what would they gain from going there?

"You said it likes a dark places with corridors right, well where there's a hospital there's gotta be a morgue down in the basement, somewhere to put all the people who have passed. Morgues have to be dark most of the time, and they have corridors, and if this thing likes to feast on human flesh what better place to go than a somewhere full of fresh human meat that won't struggle against you – it's basically like a Minotaur's all you can eat buffet." Dean popped off the lid of her beer and took a swig. "What do you think?"

The other Winchester was in awe. She blinked and stood up from her chair. "I think you just singlehandedly solved the mystery I've been working on all night."

"Not bad, huh?" Dean winked and took another swig of her beer.

* * *

The Winchesters loaded their shotguns and stashed them in the duffle bag s they were carrying. Dean closed the boot of the impala and turned to Sam who was shoving a sickle into her bag. The fluorescent lights of the hospital spilt out into the night with a sterile white glare, although the majority of the windows only displayed dimmed lights due to the time. It was three o'clock in the morning, a time when the least amount of staff were in the hospital (Dean and Sam knew this from past experiences lurking around in hospitals). The parking lot of mostly empty and the impala stuck out like a sore thumb in its parking spot which was removed from the few fleet cars near the entrance. When Sam had gotten the sickle into her bag she turned to Dean and gave her a nod.

"What are you doing?"

Dean swung around to find Castiel eyeing her and Sam quizzically. Dean sucked in a breath and regained her composure. "You have to stop sneaking up on us Cas! We're hunting a minotaur, we think it's down in the morgue of this hospital."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Minotaur's exist? I always thought they were legend."

"So did we," Sam interjected walking up to Dean, "But apparently they are real. So are you going to come with us or are you going to disappear again?"

"I'll come with you," Castiel replied instantly. The sisters nodded in understanding and moved to go into the hospital. Castiel began to follow, bring up the rear, but paused just before she went in through the front doors. She looked over her shoulder; there was nothing there except the empty street. She had sensed something though, or someone and it had felt familiar. It was the same as when she was in the supermarket. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was definitely not right, until she could name exactly what was following her though it would be pointless telling Dean and Sam since they would want a definitive answer. For now she shrugged it off again and continued inside, trailing behind the two hunters as they weaved their way through the hallways.

Sam rounded a corner and beckoned Dean to follow her quietly. They made their way through a set of doors and then went down the fire escape stairwell to the basement level of the hospital. They knew that the elevators had probably been turned off at this time so they didn't take any chances, even though Castiel, who was right behind them, could have zapped them out at any time if they managed to get stuck in one. Sometimes it was just easier to avoid the hassle.

"Is it just me, or is it dead quiet down here," Dean whispered as she started opening her bag to pull out her shotgun.

Sam looked at her. "Really? You're going to make stupid puns at a time like this?"

"I'm going to make stupid puns at all times Sammy, that's what I do," Dean responded cockily.

"Dean has a point though, it is very quiet down here," Castiel remarked from behind them. She froze when she swore she could hear a laugh emanating from the cavernous corridors spanning behind her.

Dean noticed Castiel's start and paused for a moment to look back at her; she flicked her eyes over the area behind the angel but there was nothing there and there had been nothing ahead. "You okay Cas?"

At the sound of Dean's voice Castiel came back to reality and blinked several times. It was not often it felt like something was messing with her mind, but now seemed to be one of those times. "Yes, I'm fine…"

"I hate to interrupt guys, but I think we found our guy," Sam said looking at what appeared to be a teenage boy, with bull horns jutting out of his skull, one broken, bent over a cadaver and systematically ripping away at it like it was the first meal he had eaten in weeks. At the sound of Sam's voice, he stopped his feeding abruptly and snapped his head around to see the trio standing behind him wielding guns and in Dean's hand, a rather sharp looking sickle. His pupils seemed to shrink at the sight of the weapons and he dumped the rest of the body back on the autopsy table and span around in an effort to make an escape. Sam aimed and let off her shotgun, piercing the minotaur in the shoulder but not damaging him enough to put him out of action; she shot him again and this time it hit his neck, but he only wobbled slightly at the impact before regaining his balance and beginning to advance on the sisters and angel.

Dean reached out and hand and called out to Sam: "Here, I'll take your gun and give you the sickle, Cas can hold him down and you can slice his head off and we'll finish this quick and clean."

Sam nodded and all in a moment the two sisters simultaneously swapped weapons, throwing them to each other and catching them in perfect synchronicity so that within a split second Sam was holding the sickle and ready to pounce. Castiel moved forward dodged a swing that the minotaur took at her, before circling around behind him and grabbing his shoulders in an iron grip. When she was sure she had him secured, she locked eyes with Sam who understood immediately and launched forward, swinging the sickle in a swift motion and cutting through the neck of the creature. Blood spilled over the floor and drenched Castiel's trench coat; the angel let the body drop to the floor and breathed in heavily, puffed out from the action.

Dean's face broke into a giant grin and she laughed in astonishment. "That was awesome, Sammy! You're really good at getting heads off things. Maybe we should crown this your signature kill."

"Maybe," Sam agreed, chuckling as she wiped some of the blood that had spurted on her face off. "I guess our work here is done now."

"Let's chuck this guys body into one of the refrigeration units and then hightail it out of here," Dean said, unarming the shotguns and then stuffing them into her duffle bag along with the bloodied sickle. She then bent down and grabbed the minotaur by the arms and started to drag it over to the refrigeration cubicles. "Oh and Cas, you think you could clean this up for us?"

Castiel turned to Dean with her usual lack of expression. "Of course, I'll stay back and fix this, you get yourselves out of here."

"Sweet, thanks a million Cas."

Sam walked over to Dean and helped her lift the body into the refrigeration cubicle and then slide it shut. "We'll catch you later then Cas," she said as she and Dean picked up their things and started to exit the morgue. As they walked a flash of gold caught Sam's eye and she stopped in a corridor to pick up a food wrapper off the floor that somebody had carelessly left on the ground.

Dean halted and looked back at Sam, watching her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"It's a chocolate wrapper," Sam said flatly, scrunching it in her grasp.

Dean rolled her eyes and the squeezed them shut in aggravation. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Guys I am so sorry for the delay, lots happening for me at the moment so it's taken me a while to get this chapter done – also the bit of writer's block I had in the middle of writing this didn't help. But I persevered and finished so all is well!

One thing, I read over the last few chapters and I seemed to have mixed myself up with some details, specifically who the person who was murdered was and who his brother is: _Gavin_ is the guy who _got murdered_, and _Mark _is his _brother. _ I think I flipped it around at some point in the last chapter and I didn't realise, but for you to make sense of my error this is the way it's supposed to be.

Until the next chapter assbutts!

**Amber*****


End file.
